


【及岩及】潮水（lofter搬运）

by Varoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 排球少年 及岩及 阿吽 及川彻 岩泉一
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varoa/pseuds/Varoa
Summary: *原著向*未成年人微量饮酒注意-------------------------------------------------------——是一个越过了某条线一根脚趾，却又最终回归友情的故事。——是一个互相说了喜欢，却没有在一起的故事。——是一个，很多年后回想起来，也觉得温柔，温柔、笨拙、又淡淡遗憾的故事。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	【及岩及】潮水（lofter搬运）

【1】

毕业是由什么东西组成的呢？

青春，夏天，荷尔蒙和浪掷的美好时光，毕业是由这些东西组成的。

【2】

“我再次道歉哈，真是不好意。”

“不，没有的事，是我给及川同学添麻烦了。”面前的女生红着脸推了推眼镜，挡住眼神中的失落，微微摇头。

及川抬起手，安慰地拍了拍女生的头，目光却往排球场飘去——穿过半开的门，恰好能看见的位置，有个身影正一丝不苟无比认真的对墙抛球。但其实就上一秒，他还偏着头在看向自己这边，及川知道的，却笑了笑，收回目光。

“那么……考试请加油哈，芽衣同学。”

扬着脸，吹着口哨，及川大步迈进排球场，然后立刻猫腰一闪——一个排球疾速飞过片刻前他脑袋所在的位置，重重的砸在门框，上发出“咚！”的巨响。

“哈？？好险啊你们！这要是砸坏了及川大人聪明理智的大脑或者帅气的脸该怎么办嗯？！”

“谁管你这家伙啊！又被女生叫出去告白啊！这周的第几个了？” 

“是2班的芽衣同学吧，那个大和抚子式的美女诶！”

“对吧对吧，就是她，超美的。我记得及川你一年级的时候都评价过，她是同级最好看吧！”

“哇，真是的，我还以为她不会看上我们这些高中的毛头小子呢，可恶的及川，破灭啊破灭！”

是最后的春末夏初的午后，朗朗书声掺着渐响的蝉鸣在校园里回荡，是后来想起来，像黄金一样珍贵又美好的日子。

离升学考试不过几天，三年生们早已进入了自主复习阶段，众人本来各自在教室里挣扎着与睡魔搏斗，随便谁在群聊里一声吆喝，就都索性把令人头大的试题抛到脑后，在排球场集合起来。本打算好好打一场3v3就回去继续背书的，却因为某个大帅哥又双叒被女生叫出去，不得不中断。类似的事情最近一两周好像突然激增，在教室门口、楼道里，现在居然在排球部都发生了，对方还是年级公认的女神，搞得三年众们终于忍无可忍齐齐冲着及川大声抗议。

“哼哼哼~是看不上‘你们这些高中毛头小子’才对吧。”及川摆出一脸臭屁的笑容，弯腰捞起脚边差点砸碎自己脑壳的球，掂了掂，向唯一那个不参与讨论，甚至连一眼都没有往自己这边看过来，仿佛打算对墙练习到天荒地老的人的人抛了过去，“再说了，可恶什么可恶啊，我又没有答应她。”

“啪！”，抛出去的球被扣向一边，固执的对墙练习终于被打断，岩泉瞥了及川一眼，开始收拾四周的球，安静的反常。

“没答应？？真的假的，这可是芽衣同学诶！你不是也觉得她好看吗？”花卷第一个不依不饶为心中女神抱不平。

“真~的~啦~”及川翻了个白眼，心想今天这球算是打不成了，就地坐下开始拉伸运动，“你们不是知道我就要去阿根廷了吗，还怎么谈恋爱。”左边拉伸完转向右边，“好好开始一段恋情又分手的话，就算是及川大人，也会很伤心的哦。”

“哇塞我没听错吧，大帅哥及川原来也有心啊？”

“不过话说回来，最近到处表白的人好像都多起来了哦！”

“果然，就是传说中毕业的潮水哦。”松川摸着下巴，看见大家都感兴趣的望向他，才压低了声音继续说到“据过来人说啊，在毕业的时候啊，因为压力一下子释放或者反正同学间都可能是最后一面了这样那样的原因，大家的情绪都像涨潮一样汹涌哦。在这种环境下互相影响，大家都好像过把瘾就死，什么表白啦，裸奔啦，约架啦，胡闹啦，各种平时不敢干的事情，都有可能随便头脑一热就做出来。

“哈，笨蛋吗，我们才不会去做这些奇怪的事情吧。”及川耸了耸肩，不置可否。

“不是的哦，”松川突然将脸转了过来，一脸高深莫测“处在这样的环境氛围下，每个人都会被裹挟在潮水里吧，不管你有没有意识到的。”

“说的也是，就连平常那么神圣的芽衣同学也……果然还是可恶啊你！”花卷大嚷，作哭泣状，要上前锤人。

及川正准备反驳，却听见松川指了指站在球篓旁独自收拾的岩泉神神秘秘的压低了声音，“我听国见说啊，昨天居然撞见岩泉在楼道里和一个女生在一起哦。”

“诶~~？真的啊！什么样的女生？”众人一下来了兴趣，七嘴八舌的讨论起来，“不过看他这么奇怪，难道是告白被拒绝了……”

“话说及川你不知道吗，岩泉的事诶。”

“啊？我不知道……”有些愣神的人突然被喊到，呆了一秒就切换回常态“他的事我干吗都要知道啊？不过啊我猜，怎么可能会有女生喜欢笨蛋，肯定是向别人告白吧，还被拒绝哦~”

调笑的话自动从嘴里跑出来，眼睛却瞟着不远处那个毫无自知的“话题中心”，看他把最后一个球丢进球篓，抬眼向这边望来，和自己目光交汇，立刻扫到其他人身上——

“喂！你们，该回去学习了。”

挂着一脸“加油哦，日本未来”的欠打微笑，及川挥手送走了骂骂咧咧的其他人，随手抄起一个球，来到先前岩泉一直对墙抛球的位置，做同样的事。早已重复了千万遍的动作靠肌肉记忆就能完成，他偏头一直目送着几个人的背影，直至消失在楼梯尽头

“小岩啊，也在潮水里吗？”

【3】

“松川君诚不欺我。”

考完试后的几天，及川的脑袋里默默地来回滚动播放着这句话。

岩泉之前的怪异没有维持太久，很快就又四个人凑在一起，商量着该去干点啥来庆祝。许多古怪疯狂的点子被一本正经的列举讨论，自诩最理智的及川也没有再去笑他们傻，心里甚至暗暗澎湃起来。

第一天，他们溜进已经放假的教学楼，搬来教室里被随意丢弃的试卷书籍，团成排球的大小，爬上天台，像比赛发球一样扣向楼下的操场。然后躲在楼梯拐角听见本来抄着扫把要来赶他们的教导主任，却被路过的足球社的毕业生用纸球一脚飞射击中后脑勺吸引去了注意力，破口大骂的跑开，四人笑到满地打滚。

第二天，他们跑去乌野高中附近一个传说中宫城县最好钓小龙虾的绝密圣地钓虾，谁知道正好碰到乌野的自由人领着一年级“没头脑和不高兴”组合出没于此。本来那个西谷还一脸不爽自己的秘密基地怎么会被青城的人知道，但在看见及川亲切提点了日向几句，然后日向成功的把下一只钓起的虾连虾带泥甩到了影山脸上后，当即提出既然来了都是兄弟，可以向他们传授自己钻研多年的“钓虾秘籍”，不过他们要拿抓拍到的“影山超可怕的脸”来交换。（哈哈哈这一段借用了广播剧里吐槽西谷出去约会钓虾的梗）

第三天，他们聚集在花卷的房间里，轮番上阵威逼利诱的劝服花卷贵大做一秒钟真男人，拨出了“大和抚子”同学的电话。下一秒，“啊，不好意思，我好像对你没有什么印象，是及川同学的队友吧……”彻底击碎了少男的心。最终，被伤心少男暴揍的及川一边抱怨“明明是他们怂恿你的，我就提供了个电话，为什么只打我”，一边提出自己可以试着和女排队还有其他运动社团的队长联系，明天搞个KTV联谊的提议后，才保住了好看的脸。

“……松川君诚不欺我啊。”

在几通电话后，为所有社团居然都轻轻松松同意了联谊请求而诧异不已的及川，再一次慨叹起“毕业的潮水”的力量来。

世界好像一下子对他们宽容起来，本来在有过短短一段恋情，分开后都不愿意搭理及川的女田径队长居然在电话里调侃起自己；被教导主任抓住后的训话是那么的不痛不痒，甚至夹杂着令他怀疑自己耳朵的哽咽；家长们也一下子变得通情达理，带朋友回家吵闹不再会挨骂，借宿在朋友家里也轻松同意……

不得不承认，连自己也被这氛围感染了，和他们一起疯一起闹一起开怀，把其他所有的东西都抛在脑后，仿佛今天就是永远一样，仿佛永远不会分开一样，大笑着挥霍着他们的夏日时光。

“是好还是坏呢？”及川挂掉最后一通电话，朝期待的同伴们比了个OK的手势，看着他们笑着滚成一团，模模糊糊的想着“目前是不可能知道了吧。身在潮水中的人，怎么可能知道潮水褪去后的事情呢。”

“但至少目前，我觉得挺好的。”他也装作为联谊而兴奋的投入人团之中，乘势搂住了岩泉的脖子。

【4】

及川走出KTV，左顾右盼，终于在对面的公园长椅上看见了岩泉。他松了口气，走过去，把手上拎着的罐子贴在闭目躺着的人脸上。罐子很冰，还凝着水汽，岩泉被激地一哆嗦，睁开了双眼，看清来人后骂了一句，坐了起来。

“喝吗，小岩。”及川在他腾出的位置坐下。

“酒？”岩泉接过去看了看，又抛回”哪来的？”

“出来找你路上被几个姐姐喊住了，问要不要一起玩，我拒绝了。”及川耸了耸肩，咔的扣开了啤酒罐，抿了一口，眯着眼向岩泉晃晃罐子，“但收下了这个。”

“你这家伙，在哪里都会惹上这种麻烦……联谊不是你大展拳脚的地方么，怎么跑出来了？”岩泉打了个哈欠，把及川往长椅的一端赶了赶，让头刚好能舒服的枕在他腿上的躺下，好像对自己刚刚问的问题一点都不感兴趣似的，又闭上眼。

“小岩才是吧，我为了你特意拜托女子田径队的一定要让中岛同学来好么……还被以为是我看上人家，被前女友一通嘲笑诶。”

“……哪个中岛同学？”岩泉睁开眼，目光里的疑惑不像在假装。

“不是吧，小岩也太差劲了吧！连名字都没记住就跑去告白……嗯？不是你告白？”及川一惊，但脑子已经飞快的反应过来，岩泉不是这样大条的人，肯定哪里弄错了。

“等等……什么告白？”岩泉终于坐了起来，看起来完全醒了。

“国见看见过的，考试之前你们俩在楼道里谈话。谈完之后你还举止怪异了好几天，我们都以为，”他瞥了瞥岩泉的表情，“都以为是你告白，被拒绝了。”

“哦，你们知道了啊。”岩泉脸微微红起来“是向我告白……原来叫中岛啊，她没有说。”

“你拒绝了？”

“嗯。”

“啊~好可惜~头一次有女生向小岩告白吧。为什么拒绝啊，理由呢？”好像四周的空气突然松动了一样，一阵轻松，及川不自觉的嘴角上扬，赶忙装作喝酒挡住，把脸凑的离岩泉近了些，换上八卦的表情。

岩泉一只手支开及川的脸，另一只手去抢啤酒罐。及川躲开他的手，把罐子举的更高了些，“我喝过了的。”

“啰嗦，你现在能找到第二罐？”岩泉不理，夺过来尝了一口，马上吐掉，“苦的。”

“不是哦，上面写了，白桃味的。不喝拿来，不要浪费。”罐子又回到及川手上，含了一大口，还像广告里一样装模作样的做出“哈——好好喝~”的表情。

“因为我说我有喜欢的人了。”

“唔？”口里的“好好喝~”还没有完全咽下去，及川只能发出含混的声音表示疑问。

“我拒绝她，理由是我有喜欢的人了。”岩泉盯着啤酒罐子，“本来是在考虑答应的。但听她告白的时候，脑子里想的都是另一个人，就拒绝了。”

非常清晰。岩泉再清晰不过的回答了及川的问题，但及川心里警铃大作。这个答案放在这本身，就像在塞壬，在引诱人问出下一个，理所应当的问题，一个他觉得自己也许可能八成大概或者兴许……知道答案的问题；但同样，也许可能八成大概或者兴许，这个答案跟自己猜的完全风牛马不相及。

及川的一部分大喊不想做被塞壬溺死在潮水中的水手，另一部分却拽着他不想就此从周身的哪怕是幻象的温暖中脱走。思维割裂的感觉让他头痛，而酒似乎是目前最好的镇痛剂。

于是一口气喝完了剩下的啤酒，把罐子摆在两人之间，罐子被拨动，最终口朝向岩泉停下。微微的热感浮上面颊，“小岩，”他玩笑似地捏住塞壬的下巴，“来玩真心话大冒险好不好？”

四目相对，及川觉得自己能看见对方的眼神里什么东西在闪烁在跳动在挣扎。夏夜的暖风轻轻拂过他们，一秒，两秒，他在等岩泉打掉他的手，然后说“疯子吧”“你醉了”，最后把他拖回ktv包间，更有可能直接拖回家。

“真心话。”手被拿掉了，目光却没有再次躲开，岩泉就看着他，平静的说到。

“好~那么~小岩……最喜欢什么口味的冰激凌呢？”

“……薄荷巧克力。”岩泉看了及川一眼，彻底相信这个人醉的不轻，转动了罐子。这次是及川。

“我也选真心话好啦。”

“你现在这个时候突然关心冰淇淋？你就不想问——”

“小岩，小岩。”及川打断了他，“你知道我这两天看过了这么多表白，总结出最好的表白方式是什么吗？”然后不等岩泉回答，又自顾的继续讲到，“就是不表白。不表白，就不会被拒绝。不去问，就不会听到让及川大人不开心的答案。”他狠狠地推了下罐子，头垂下去，嘴里嘟囔着“……薄荷巧克力，我小学二年级就知道了。”

罐子飞转，岩泉看了一会，伸手把它摁停，罐口扭向自己，然后扶住及川的肩膀，迫使他们对视。

“是你，垃圾川。我喜欢你，是真心话。”

只有风还在动，及川却听见耳畔潮水汹涌。心好像里有什么东西，嘭嘭嘭的鼓胀起来，很温暖，整个胸腔都热热的。

及川笑了起来，是那种岩泉会说“难得看你笑的表里如一”的笑容，他盯着岩泉，岩泉眼里亮晶晶的，能看见自己的倒影。他看见自己的脸很红，像喝醉了，眼睛却很清醒，脑子也是，清醒到可以一字不漏的重复自己之前说过的话，“你不是知道我就要去阿根廷了吗，还怎么谈恋爱。“他忽然想起来那个时候岩泉在练球，也许没有听清，又说的再慢了一点，”好好开始一段恋情又分手的话，就算是及川大人，也会很伤心的哦。”

他有一根针，不是突然出现的，是自己做出出国决定时就早早预备好了的。最近每一次有人向自己告白，针就会出现在手里，及川就抱歉的笑一笑，戳破对方粉色的泡泡。现在针又出现了，与往常那些次并没有什么不同，像是使命一般，他毫不手软的，戳向了自己的心脏。

岩泉张嘴准备反驳，及川那天说的话他当然听见了，自从明白自己心情起，自己的眼睛耳朵都恨不得长在这个人身上。他想说他不是一时脑热，说他考虑了很多，说他决定了什么，又相信着什么……却被晃晃悠悠抬起的一根食指封在了嘴里。

“大帅哥人渣川也是有心的，分手就会伤心。而且如果对象是小岩的话，及川大人可能会伤心到死掉吧……”及川把罐子拨到地上，挪到岩泉身边，“我醉了哦小岩，”他也把唇贴了上来，近到就隔过一根食指的距离，继续和岩泉讲话，“今天说了些什么，明天都不会记得了。”

“一晚上都在选真心话，现在陪我来玩大冒险吧~”及川这么说着，抽掉了食指。

“怎么样，是白桃味吧？”

【5】

两人嘴唇分开的时候，及川才发现自己真的醉了，醉到站也站不稳，索性靠在岩泉身上。他听着岩泉给松川打电话交代了两句，要送自己回家，发出抗议，“我这样回去会被骂诶！带我回你家啦，小岩妈妈最温柔了哦。”

于是几个小时后，冲过了澡喝过了解酒茶，蜷曲在岩泉床上的及川，才感觉酒和接吻带来的轻飘飘的混沌与温柔慢退去，更加具有实感的尖锐痛感从心脏一点点蔓延开来。

潮水开始褪去了。

他把额头贴上冰凉的墙面，咬紧嘴唇，安静的让泪的滑落在带着熟悉气味的枕头上，努力把抽吸与换气伪装成睡梦中偶尔沉重的呼吸。及川知道自己装的烂极了，也知道自己背后，在床旁打着地铺的人，把被角攥的咯咯直响，来忍住转过来抱住自己的冲动。

他知道岩泉不会动的，知道他们从此会一直保持这样背靠背的姿势，一晚上，一辈子。

就像他知道自己的心情和想法岩泉完全能够明白能够理解一样，因为他是岩泉一。

“小岩？”

“……嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

“睡吧。”

后来的日子都过的无波无澜，及川彻的意思是，他们依旧整日厮混胡闹，但没有人再去跨过那条线。这很好。

唯一的小小曲折，是花卷不知道不知道从哪里搞来了女子田径部中岛同学的电话，本着不能只有自己丢脸的伟大兄弟情，以岩泉的名义拨出了电话。

“哦，是我向他告白啦！不过他好像有喜欢的人了，就算了呗。”听筒传来十分爽朗的女声，“我有催他趁毕业去表白哦，他去了吗？”

所有人目光刷的投向岩泉，却看他一脸平静，“我去了。”

“哈？？你这家伙，谁啊？完全不跟我们说啊，快请客喝饮料！”

“等等，结果呢，对方怎么说？”

“他……说了很多乱七八糟的。”岩泉向自动贩卖机走去，“总之，大概意思是说也喜欢我，说谢谢我，然后拒绝了我。”岩泉没有再理会一脸凌乱的花卷和松川，自顾的留下一罐白桃汽水，把其他饮料抛给众人。

“谢啦小岩。”及川笑眯眯的接下饮料，低头一看，是甜牛奶。

再后来，及川出国了。再亲密的关系，隔过半个地球的空间差与半天的时间差，能传达到的也只有日常问候的寥寥数语。

白天里大脑完全被超负荷的训练所占据，还要夹杂着语言不通食物不习惯等琐碎问题，只有晚上回到房间，一个人躺在黑暗里，及川才能更加明显的感觉到，潮水退去了。但不单单是“毕业的潮水”，是二十年来点点滴滴的陪伴与习惯汇聚而成的洋流，现在一点一点从自己身体中抽离退去。而自己，像是被搁浅在沙滩的鱼，挣扎着，大张着口，腮片徒劳的开合，想要滤过冷冽的空气。

他咬牙，摸出手机，算了算时差，发出一条讯息，“早啊，小岩。”

是有些窒息，但和走到那种无法回头地步之后的伤心不一样，不至于死去。

离开水的鱼，最终会进化成独立用肺呼吸。

其实再再后来，某一天午后的训练途中，日本是深夜，及川接到过岩泉的一通电话，那边声音很哑，劈头盖脸的问如果抛开所有现实与未来，会不会喜欢他。

“我一直都喜欢小岩。但是现实和未来，是不可能抛开的东西哦。”及川听着话筒传来的熟悉呼吸声，轻轻的回答。

岩泉沉默了一会，笑了起来，“果然。你加油。再见。”，挂掉了电话。

向队友做了个抱歉的手势，回到了球场上，接过排球，掂了掂，“或许是和松川花卷又聚会了？又可能是遇到了某个新的人在纠结？也没准只是偶然喝到了白桃味的啤酒而已吧……”及川只想到这，然后所有的思绪都被清空。眼前这颗排球，是此刻宇宙中唯一剩下的东西，抛起它，跳起来，打出去——

一发百分百专注的完美跳飘发球，他赢得满场欢呼。

【6】

“可恶，笨蛋小岩居然能泡到这么可爱的女孩子啊！”

及川坐在岩泉新房的桌边，端着茶杯，微笑的看着厨房里忙碌着的岩泉的新婚妻子，由衷的赞叹着。眼睛大大的，和自己一样的琥珀色，小巧的鼻子有点翘，真的是非常可爱的类型。

“啊！阿一阿一阿一！你快过来啊啊啊，锅！锅里着火了！”

岩泉本来好像准备说什么，听见妻子慌张的声音，苦笑了一下，起身过去，“笨蛋美雪，我来吧，你去陪那个混蛋聊天好了。不过注意别被他的脸骗了。”

“抱歉啊，让你见笑了，平常好像都是阿一在照顾我……”可爱的美雪吐着舌头走了过来，“所以啊，及川，阿一总是提起你和他从小一起长大哦，快告诉我点他之前的糗事啊，下次我就拿来笑话他啦！”

“啊，岩泉的糗事，那可太多了哦~”及川的目光从正在系围裙的男人身上移回来，看见面前的女孩正捧着脸，眨了眨眼，温柔又专注的等着自己开口——

“我第一见他的时候，这个家伙居然……”

“小学时候啊，有一次他非要跑去抓最大的独角仙，我们当时……”

“我们刚开始打排球的时候，我很快就会颠球了，他……”

“国中的数学老师是个老头子，耳朵不是很好，你知道岩泉怎么……”

“高中最后一次正式比赛，我给他传了一个超超超超超级厉害的球哦，结果他居然……”

…………

“啊，还有，毕业的时候啊——”

“喂！你们有完没完。”岩泉端着一大锅味增，重重地垛到了桌上，把烫红的手指捏到耳垂上，“快点跟我闭嘴吃饭！”

饭后，新婚夫妇把及川送到门口。岩泉丢给他一个包装精美的粉色伴手礼，“突然发现还剩一个没有发完。你这家伙，找死啊。跟你说了婚礼是昨天，居然算错时差，今天才飞回来，还能更蠢吗？”

“哈哈小岩别装了，绝对是早早就给及川大人准备好的吧。”及川稳稳的接住，背过身一边走一边打开礼物。

是一张卡片，是岩泉的字。

“垃圾川：

藏起真心话，你选了一辈子大冒险。

希望你得到幸福吧，比变成老头更早一点得到。

感谢来参加我们的婚礼。

岩泉一&岩泉美雪 敬上”

还有一罐饮料，掏出一看，及川旋起了嘴角，“小气哦小岩，松川告诉我他们的都是清酒哦。”

及川的永远是甜牛奶。

“byebye~及川~下次一定还要继续跟我讲你们毕业时候的故事哦！”

身后传来美雪元气的呼喊伴随着岩泉听不清的抱怨，及川定了定，没有回头，挥了挥手，继续向前走。

“我们毕业的故事啊，那是一个——”

——是一个越过了某条线一根脚趾，却又最终回归友谊的故事。

——是一个互相说了喜欢，却没有在一起的故事。

——是一个，很多年后回想起来，也觉得温柔，温柔、笨拙、又淡淡遗憾的故事

是潮起潮落，留在海滩上的小小的贝壳。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 几点想说：
> 
> 1.及川没有算错时差。只是他不敢去婚礼找的烂借口罢了。
> 
> 岩泉或许知道，或许不知道，但他不会问出口，他只会留下及川的伴手礼，亲手递给他。
> 
> 卡片上没有写出来的话：
> 
> 希望你得到幸福吧。
> 
> 比变成老头更早一点得到。
> 
> 没有我也要得到。
> 
> 2.及川和岩泉妻子一条一条讲小时候故事的那段，BGM是《你有没有见过她》，我觉得歌词特别的合适：
> 
> 你有没有见过在花市赏着鱼的那个他
> 
> 你有没有见过用报纸折青蛙的那个他
> 
> 他有没有向你说天生痴人是勤奋不可得
> 
> 是否提起少年的我 曾有一刻配合发梦的坎坷
> 
> 要我说他却比时光还利落
> 
> 一剪流光未曾剩许多
> 
> 只有大雨中 才敢放声歌 将许别人的花开还我
> 
> 要我说他未比时光还利落
> 
> 曙色投身进长夜梦意外的我
> 
> 网易云的评论说，这首歌可以有另外一个名字，叫“给那个比我幸运的她”
> 
> 3.写这篇的初衷是，我非常怀念毕业时候无所顾忌的日子，快乐的不过脑子，但最后多多少少，会留下一些遗憾，这才是青春的样子。（哈哈哈把自己说的好像很老哦……
> 
> 于是就有了一个理智的，又坚强又软弱似乎有些矛盾的及川。他早就决定不会有任何东西动摇他对排球的向往，却又无法控制自己对岩泉的依赖与爱。他害怕如果越过了友谊的线，就再也回不去了，所以不敢说，不敢接受，他觉得这样是他们最好的选择。而他总能在最关键的时候，作出觉得最正确，日后不会后悔的选择。也许会非常难过，但他也不曾后悔自己的选择。
> 
> 也有了一个勇敢的，又太了解及川的岩泉。他把及川的一切行为都看在眼里，及川不敢说出爱，他就来说；但及川表达出自己的选择后，他也完全理解和尊重，所以他不会做多余的安慰拥抱，不去问多余的时差问题。不再去扰乱及川的心，如果及川这么希望的话。
> 
> 最后啊，他们变成了很难说是爱，还是不爱的东西。岩泉哪怕已经有了妻子，为及川特意留出伴手礼的关心是真的；及川不敢出席婚礼的怯懦是真的，看到他们幸福生活的祝福也是真心的。
> 
> 而毕业时候那个夏风微拂的晚上，是他们后来想起来也许有些遗憾，但还是会笑起来的事情，带着青春特有的温柔和笨拙。
> 
> 4.和评论里的 缺粽 同学讨论的时候，突然冒出来的，更后面一点的故事，写的比较随便，也编辑出来放在这里：
> 
> 在这个世界里，会有一天及川和他的队伍赢下世界级的比赛，他终于在一直梦想的舞台上君临整个球场。全场的喝彩中，及川慢慢的高举起拳头。岩泉抱着儿子坐在观众席上，也握紧了拳头，朝那个光芒万丈的方向，碰了一碰。
> 
> 岩泉儿子满眼小星星：“爸爸，排球好帅啊，我以后也想打排球。” 
> 
> “好，爸爸认识一个很厉害的人，让他教你。” 
> 
> “比爸爸还厉害吗？” 
> 
> “还厉害一点点吧。” 
> 
> 呜呜呜我好爱他们啊！！！！
> 
> 这是一个我写的非常认真的故事。
> 
> 那么感谢看到这里。


End file.
